Significance
by Psychic Prince
Summary: Everything was to be perfect. Marth had planned everything to the very last detail. The flowers, the music, the dress, the ceremony - it all had to be perfect. All for Ike. But Marth wouldn't be the one walking down that aisle with him. One-sided IkexMarth and LinkxZelda, IkexZelda


**Hey guys! I'm finally updating to make up for my... inactivity?**

**I actually had this fic laying around in my files for a while, so I thought: Why not?  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was going to be beautiful. Marth had planned out the whole affair meticulously, right down to the very last detail. He'd pondered over which shade of ivory to use for the ribbons and decided, after a day of searching through flowers, that clusters of delicate phlox would fit the occasion best. He even asked the gruff Meta Knight to play the piano. Marth hand-made the silky, creamy white dress, spending nights on end bending over the sewing needle. The wedding was going to be perfect. For Ike. But Marth wasn't the one getting married.

It was going to be Zelda.

Marth wasn't quite sure himself how he was pulling through. Some of the other Smashers watched as he scurried about everyday, their expressions saddened. They knew that slowly, Marth was breaking into tiny pieces. Despite this, he always had a bright smile on his face, and was always just as polite and seemed to be bursting with energy.

When Ike told Marth that he'd finally proposed to his girlfriend, Zelda, Marth's heart and hopes shattered. He smiled and congratulated him, and even asked to be the wedding planner. Ike looked so happy, and that was all Marth ever wanted.

In the darkness of his and Ike's shared room, on the eve of the wedding, he could hear Ike's heavy, deep snores. It would be the last night he would hear those snores, the last night he could lay in those comforting arms during thunderstorms, the last night he could stare at that endearing face... Marth sadly smiled slightly, then turned back to hunch over the sewing needle again, his eyes itching. He carefully moved the needle through the delicate cloth, making every last stitch as perfect as he could make it.

"Marth, you should sleep,"Pit had said earlier when he bid his friends goodnight. Marth had nodded, but didn't listen. He'd been staying up late every night, borrowing Peach's makeup the following mornings just to hide the bags under his eyes.

Marth hissed in slight pain as the needle pierced his index finger, and he rushed towards the bathroom down the hall to fetch a bandage before his blood could drip onto the wedding dress. As he leaned over his finger, bandaging it, more splatters of blood dripped onto his hand. Marth realized that his nose was bleeding, then tilted his head up, blindly searching for a tissue to block the flow of crimson liquid.

When his nose was effectively plugged up with a wad of tissue, Marth sighed and slumped against the counter, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

_I'm a mess_.

Indeed, Marth's hair was disheveled and sticking out, as if defying gravity. The makeup had faded away, revealing dark circles underneath his dulled eyes, and his whole body looked as if it were to collapse at any second. In fact, Marth looked at least thirty or forty years older than he really was, with the wad of tissue stuffed in his nose and a thick bandage around his finger.

Marth knew that he didn't have to do all of this. He didn't have to work day and night, preparing for an event that he wished would never happen.

But, Marth knew that if he hadn't insisted on planning the wedding and being distracted by making all of the decisions, then he'd be wasting away, dying from the inside out. He knew that he'd fall into depression, and perhaps even resort to underage drinking! Marth couldn't even bear to think about those possibilities, and shut out those unpleasant thoughts.

Marth jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened and Link stepped in, looking half-asleep, or rather, half-dead.

Link jerked his head up when he realized that Marth was standing near him, and rasped, "Marth?"

"_Konbanwa_, Link-kun,"came the hoarse reply.

"Dude... You look terrible."

Marth smiled, but the smile didn't reach his lifeless eyes as he gazed at Link. "You don't look any better."

Snorting, Link adjusted his green night cap over his bedhead. He glanced at Marth again, then muttered, "You look at least forty years old, man. And what's with the tissue? Are you trying to suffocate yourself?"

"Bloody nose."

"Oh." There was a heavy pause, then Link whispered, "How do you do it? Staying bright and happy in front of everyone, planning the wedding like it's the most exciting thing you've ever done? You must be really brave; I just wouldn't be able to stand it."

Nearly all of the Smashers knew that Link had loved Zelda for as long as anyone, even Ganondorf, could remember. Marth knew that it must've agonized Link a lot more than him when Ike and Zelda announced their engagement, then their wedding. Link even had to take up the position of walking Zelda down the aisle.

"I don't know,"Marth replied lamely, "I just want Ike-kun to be happy."

"Good point, Marth. See you at the end of our lives tomorrow." Link waved his hand half-heartedly in goodbye to Marth before slipping into the bathroom stall.

…

"Marth?"

He groaned, blinking his eyes slowly to take in his surroundings. Marth gasped when he realized that Ike was shaking him awake, gazing at him in a concerned way. Zelda's wedding dress was finished, still in his lap, and the sewing needle had been abandoned on a nearby table.

Marth's neck felt terrible, but he abruptly stood, took his formal black suit, and dashed away, hiding his face in his hands and calling to Ike that he had to go to the bathroom. He just hoped that Ike didn't notice the state of his face or body in the split second when Marth woke up.

He quickly changed in the bathroom, straightening his navy blue tie and the small blue flower that was acting as a boutonniere. Marth reached up and finger-brushed his hair and smoothed it down, taking his tiara and straightening it. Using Peach's makeup, he effectively covered the bags underneath his eyes and flashed himself the most joyous, convincing smile that he could possibly muster.

"This is going to be the best day ever!"he lied to himself loudly.

On the way out towards his room, he ran into Pit, who was dressed in a white suit, his brown hair sticking up underneath the small golden wreath he was wearing. The angel fluttered his wings in slight surprise, then gazed at Marth seriously, which scared him a little – if Pit looked serious, it seemed like the world would cease to exist.

"Marth... Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course!"Marth said convincingly, "I worked so hard to plan it, didn't I?"

Pit looked hesitant. "I know, but you could've at least refused being the best man... I mean, didn't that hurt you in the slightest?"

Marth sighed, "Pit-kun, do you have any idea how much I _wanted _to refuse? I just want Ike-kun to be happy, though, and I didn't want to hurt him by refusing."

"But you already did so much! I can tell that it's breaking your heart!"

Marth shook his head, then flashed Pit a smile. "No, I'm so happy right now!" His voice shook.

_Damn. He's reading my expression through my eyes; he's staring right at me. _

By that time, Marth was making his way down the hall, uttering a blunt farewell to Pit and fiddling with his tie along the way.

…

Marth stood just underneath the floral arch that led into the outdoor wedding near the beach of Delfino Plaza. The fragrance of flowers filled the warm air as he greeted and bowed to the Smashers one by one. It was the perfect day for the perfect affair.

"Thank you for coming!" "I knew you could make it!" "_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Meta Knight-san!" "Ah, Bowser-san, don't look so gloomy!"

His fellow Brawlers passed by, but a few slowed down slightly and gave him pitying looks before finding a seat. As they sat, they looked about in wonder with the same thought: _Marth has really outdone himself_.

The phloxes were arranged in a delicate manor, the ivory ribbons surrounding them and the chairs. The grass was a bright green and trimmed neatly, small purple flowers dotting the landscape. The hazy sunlight cast its golden rays down, and small dots of dandelion fluff danced in the slight breeze, as though they were fireflies flying at day. Everything was beautiful, and the sky was perfectly clear – not a cloud in sight.

When everyone was settled and the ceremony had started, Marth slipped away to check on Ike.

Link was standing nearby Zelda as Marth passed, giving her encouragement. He waved at Marth, who pretended to look at Zelda up and down in satisfaction.

"You truly look stunning, Zelda-san."

Zelda smiled gently at him in return. "It's all thanks to you, Marth. I can't believe you made this dress!"

Indeed, the wedding dress was long and flowing, complete with delicate ruffles and tiny pearls adorning the edges. A gauzy veil held together by matching white flowers sat daintily atop Zelda's brown locks, and she looked very, very happy, almost giddy, with excitement.

Marth folded his hands and looked down at his feet, as if in embarrassment. "Oh, it was nothing. I'd do anything for my friends." He was wearing elegant white gloves to hide the bandages that were wrapped around his fingers.

Link appeared to be uncomfortable, wearing a black suit similar to Marth's, with the exception that he was wearing a dark green, almost black, bow tie. He looked at Marth straight in the eye, and they sent each other simultaneous, mental messages:

_Here's to Ike and Zelda's happiness. _

Marth continued to search for Ike, finding his fumbling nervously with his navy blue tie. He was wearing a black suit, just like Marth and Link, complete with a blue boutonniere. Ike chose not to wear his headband for the occasion, and had attempted to smooth his spiky hair down. In fact, his outfit was not unlike Marth's at all.

"Ike-kun."

Ike looked up and grinned. "Marth!"

His heart shattered all over again as Ike smiled at him, his hands dropping to his sides. Marth stepped towards Ike and idly fiddled with his boutonniere, his hands trembling.

"You still can't tie your own tie correctly, _baka_,"Marth murmured, casting his eyes down to watch his own fingers fix Ike's tie for the last time – Ike would soon have a wife to take care of small issues such as this.

"Yeah, I know,"Ike replied softly, "Are you okay? You don't look well." He raised his hand to gently touch Marth's hair.

Marth jerked away and took in a shaky breath. "I'm fine, Ike-kun. I'm just so happy for you, that's all."

Somehow, as he walked away, Marth knew that Ike didn't believe him.

…

Marth stood on the very edge of the wedding, watching the ceremony quietly, his eyes downcast. He could almost see Meta Knight's chubby hands ghosting over the piano keys in an almost miraculous way, causing the piano to emit such a soothing, sweet melody. The music grew louder slightly as Link and Zelda appeared, their arms linked. He stood, as did the rest of the Smashers.

Zelda's face was hidden beneath the veil, but Marth already knew that she was feeling elated. Link, on the other hand, was smiling, but his eyes appeared sad and regretful as he walked Zelda up towards Ike. Marth's heart cracked even further on the inside when he gazed at Ike.

The officiator (who happened to be Mario) said the vows, and everything was going smoothly, perfectly.

Finally, Mario declared, "If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold you peace."

The whole crowd was deathly silent, although several people's hearts remained heavy and Marth and Link both died on the inside. Mario cleared his throat after a few long, agonizing seconds, then continued.

The music that was coming from the piano sounded slightly eerie, yet enchanting at the same time. Marth glanced at Meta Knight, who looked up as well. His yellow eyes flashed at Marth, and he got the message: _Are you okay?_

He didn't know why, but Marth knew that he couldn't keep up his act any longer. He was shaking and hyperventilating, and his vision was blurring with tears.

He was falling apart.

Link noticed Marth's condition and his worn face looked slightly panicked as he saw the expression on Marth's face. He knew that Marth had been holding his feelings in for a long time, but he also trusted him to hold out for just a bit longer. Marth could feel his knees growing weak, and he stumbled slightly.

But he kept it together, keeping his head down. He stayed that way for most of the ceremony, and Link continued watching, his hands quivering nervously.

Finally, a rapid succession of silvery, fat tears began running down Marth's face, but nobody took any notice; after all, he was insignificant.

Nobody noticed anything at all...

All but Ike.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW. I just wanted to do a wedding theme.**

**Maybe I'll make this a two-shot, maybe not. Depends on how I'm feeling. I still need to update my other stories.  
**

**Please review!  
-Psychic  
**


End file.
